The End Of The World As We Know It
by LizziXVI
Summary: At first the sickness was a myth. Then it was "Just a Flu." Then the disappearances started, and people were never seen again. Then the CDC showed up. 2012 was supposed to be fake. Then why is it here?
1. The Beginning

Name: Lizzi Faith Dresden

Date: 1-27-13.

If you're reading this, it means that it's probably many years from the time I wrote this, and that there must be a cure for the Necrogenesis Virus. For all I know, the Necro, as we call it, might be reduced to a legend or scary story, used to frighten little children if they don't wash their hands. Well, let me tell you. The Necrogenesis Virus is anything but imaginary. If you know your Greek roots, you'll know that "Necro" means Death, and "Genesis" means creation, or life. That pretty much spells out the disease to a tee. The Undead Virus, as I've read on some of the brick walls of buildings. Some people call it "The Green Flu". Although what green has to do with it is beyond me. I should probably explain exactly what the Necrogenesis does to your body. It is transferred by bites or scratches, like Rabies, and has similar symptoms at first. The aches, fevers, and frequent vomiting often point to the flu. That was our mistake. This was definitely NOT a flu. But anyway, once you've been bitten by an infected individual, the virus will change its chemical makeup, disguising itself as a red blood cell carrying oxygen. It travels through your bloodstream, until it reaches the brain. There it deposits its venom, causing the symptoms to occur. As the virus invades cells and multiplies, the brain begins to swell, and extreme fever erupts over the individual's body, leaving the body weak and literally unprotected. Then the individual begins to spew black foam from its mouth, the eyes turn a pale shade of yellow, like ghondis, and the pigment in the skin turns extremely pale. The individual now acts like he or she has an extreme case of rabies, and is only hungry for one thing; Flesh. I have a feeling that I'm going to die really soon. And I don't want to let the real story go untold and watered down for history books. Let me tell you the real story of 2012. Let me tell you MY story of the Apocalypse.

It was my Senior year at Northwestern High School. Late November of 2012, in South Carolina, and my best friend Kylie and I were headed to our third block class; chorus. We'd talked about how people we used to be friends with were suddenly getting sick and then disappearing off the face of the Earth. We'd ask the teachers if they'd heard from their parents, but none of the teachers appeared to know of the students we were referring to. _That_ was suspicious. Apparently, all school records of them had been lost, including the records of our friends Kristen and Emma. Lauren was gone soon, too. Their Myspace's and Facebook's were deleted. And soon, all that remained were a few personal pictures that Kylie had in her phone. We'd heard about some flu going around, and that people were getting sick left and right. At first the only people who got the virus were people who had HIV or AIDS, because they had weakened immune systems. They disappeared soon after a doctor's visit to check for the new flu. The next people to get the virus were the extremely young and the elderly. They disappeared as well. Yes; even babies. The government had tried to keep the disease and the disappearances a tight secret, to no avail. We weren't stupid. We knew something was going on, and whatever it was, it was getting worse. More people started disappearing, and no one knew where to. Soon we began to see posters up in the hallways, stating to wash your hands as much as possible, to report anyone who was sick, get your flu shot, blah blah blah. I remember turning to Kylie one day as we walked down the yellow locker-lined hallway of our school, and saying, "Everything's getting weirder and weirder around here. Look at this; 'Report anyone who is Sick'," I said, pointing to a poster on the wall, "Since when have we ever had to report anyone? We didn't even have to do that with the Swine Flu breakout." Kylie nodded in agreement. "Or with the MRSA thing, either. I wonder why they're making us 'report' people now?" she replied. I drew in a breath and shrugged, "I have no idea, but it's starting to bug me. No one's been this scared of a flu before. I'm starting to think that this may be more than just a flu." Kylie shook her head and shrugged as well. "Even if it was….it still wouldn't explain where Kristen, Lauren, and Emma are. They've been gone for weeks." I glanced over at the posters again that lined the walls, my eyes narrowing. "I don't know. I just think it's fishy, is all." I glanced at my phone that was hidden in my hoodie pocket. "Ah! The bell's gonna ring in a few minutes. We'd better get going." She grinned. "Yeah. I don't feel like getting yelled at for being late to Mr. Bumgardner's class again." We carefully but quickly hurried down the stairs and out the doors of A building, which was at the back of the school, right next to C building, AKA the Cafeteria, and B building, where a few gyms were located. We headed across the giant courtyard to E building, which is where the chorus room was. We passed many people on the way, stopping to hug some of our best friends heading off to their classes in A or B buildings. We dashed down the hallway after opening the heavy black door to E building, and stepped inside the blue-walled chorus room just before the bell rang. Dropping our bookbags on the ground, we grabbed our music folders and sat in our desks. Emma and Lauren would have been here, if they hadn't disappeared about 4 or 5 weeks ago. Looking at their empty desks brought a frown to my usually cheerful face, and the thoughts about that strange flu began to swim in my head again.

A few weeks later, we had our chorus concert, and half of our Soprano section was missing. The classes were getting smaller and smaller, until we only had 16 people left in our 1st block class, 14 in our 2nd, 18 in 3rd, and 15 in 4th. People were scared; no doubt about it. I was scared, too. We began to see people out on the streets with the signs that said "THE END IS NEAR" on them. They were obviously referring to 12-21-2012, which was only a week and a half away. Kylie and I couldn't pretend to be okay with all these people disappearing anymore. We were freaking out, to say the least. Marissa, Keon, Carrie, Kayla, Bekah, Michael, Taylor, and Margaret were gone now, plus many, many more people. Many of them were some of my closest friends, and to see them gone was heartbreaking, to say the absolute least. A girl we knew, Shelby Willis was walking by us in the hallway on the way to 4th block, looking rather pale. She shuddered and puked all over the linoleum floor, black foam spewing from her lips as she did. She looked up at us with yellow eyes, the look of hunger staring daggers at us and we both screamed. "Kylie, I really, REALLY don't think this is a flu anymore!" I screeched. We backed up, and other kids were sprinting by us, screaming bloody murder. Shelby grinned wolfishly, black foam still oozing from her lips. One of the teachers ran by to alert the office, when he was tackled by Shelby. And then was the most horrifying scene I'd ever seen in my life at that point. Shelby bit into his neck, ripping it to shreds, blood splurging everywhere, and she was devouring him. The teacher, Mr. Larx, screamed and thrashed, utter horror on his features, and then he died from extreme loss of blood. Kylie and I had wide eyes, and I felt my stomach lurch. I fought to keep my lunch down. Shelby was still ripping and tearing at Mr. Larx. Then, 4 men in yellow full-body suits, complete with oxygen, ran up the stairs and shot Shelby on sight with a strange dart. On the backs of their suits I read "CDC." In big red letters. _The Center of Disease Control…?_, I thought. Shelby slumped, seemingly unconscious, and they opened 2 large black bags. They put them on the ground. "Cyanide works like a charm, eh guys?" one of the CDC men joked. The others laughed. "Yeah, gets 'em every time." another replied. Kylie and I gasped. "Cyanide! But that means…" we looked over at Shelby's unmoving body being slid into one of the large black bags. To the right, Mr. Larx was being put in the other black bag. "She's….dead…" Kylie whispered in horror. I turned towards the bag that had Mr. Larx in it. "So is he. Did you see what she….what she DID to him!" I cried. She nodded, terrified like me. "Let's get out of here….I can't stand to be here anymore…" I said, shaking. She followed suit, without another word. The rest of the school day was cancelled, and we all got to leave. "Well…time for Christmas Vacation!" I said to Kylie and Danielle on my way to the Senior parking lot with them. "Yep!" "Finally!" they replied. I got into the black Crown Victoria that I and my older brother, Tyler, shared, and waved at Kylie as she got into her powder blue VW Beetle. Dani hopped into her faded yellow mustang, and we all drove our separate ways. On the way home, one of my best friends, Indigo, called me from her college in Georgia.

"Hello?"

"Lizzi? Have you seen all this crazy disease crap everywhere?"

"Yeah! You too! Everything's gone crazy here."

"Yes! It's everywhere! They're quarantining whole towns here!"

"Whole towns? Like…full of people?"

"Yes! The police officer my roommate is dating said that there's some crazy flu going around. I'm freaked out."

"You need to come back to SC if things are really getting that bad."

"But Lizzi. I really don't think this is just a flu. They're hiding something from us."

"I know. Listen, I'll tell you about it later. But right now, I'm driving. But you need to come back to SC. Meet me back at my house on New Years, okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Indigo!"

"Bye!"

A week passed, and everything continued to go downhill with the sickness. My mom was getting sick, too, so she stayed in bed most of the time. My dad started showing symptoms, and my little brother. Terrified was an understatement of what I felt. Tyler, too. Finally, a few days before Christmas, I heard screaming, car alarms, and strange, monstrous sounds outside my door. Then, I heard gunfire. "Don't open the door, Lizzi! DON'T OPEN YOUR DOOR!" I recognized the yelling from Tyler, who sounded like he was down the stairs, apparently with a gun. At first I thought it was burglars, and disregarding Tyler's warning, opened my door to see my parents and young brother drooling black foam and madly glaring at me. I screamed as my mom lunged for me, foam spewing. I backed up, and acting instinctively, grabbed my lamp off of my nightstand and bashed her over the head, blood gushing. Horrified at what I'd done, I almost knelt down to tend to her, but I didn't have the time. My little brother, Matthew, was screaming and running towards me now. I held the lamp above my head, about to bring it down….I couldn't do it. He was my baby brother…I practically raised him. I hesitated, the lamp hovering in the air in my hands. Tyler shot his 22-Rifle, blasting my Dad and Matthew sideways, neither of them moving. I turned to Tyler in utter shock and horror. "What….WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" I screamed, thinking that my brother had gone crazy. "They got the virus, Lizzi. They weren't Daddy or Matthew anymore. Or Mama. They tried to kill you. To eat you alive. They aren't the people we love anymore." He replied, a sad look upon his face. "This is what Shelby had at school a few weeks ago…" I said, still in shock. Tyler nodded and patted me on the back. "You know what today is, right?" I shook my head. "It's the 21st." he said. I glanced up at him, my eyes widening. "2012?" I asked incredulously. "This….this is the apocalypse?" Tyler nodded. "A zombie apocalypse. Like the ones in those games we used to play." I shook my head. "But….where do we go?" I asked. Tyler glanced outside. "Crap… the house is surrounded by them. They smell us. We need to get out of here. Fast." We heard glass break downstairs. Tyler raised his rifle again. "Find a weapon. You're going to need it. And get a hoodie or something, It's freezing. NOW." I dashed out of the hallway back into my room, and found my favorite dark blue hoodie and my old baseball bat. I went back into the hall, and Tyler dashed down the stairs, me following. They were in the kitchen, swarming around. A sudden thought crossed through my mind. "SALLY!" I yelled over the noise of the rifle. "Get her and run with me!" Tyler called back. I ran back into the downstairs hallway and opened the dog cage, taking my whimpering basset hound puppy Sally out, placing her in my inner pocket of my hoodie. Sally was the runt of the puppies, so she fit there easily. I then gripped my bat and took off running out of the house. Tyler was already on the porch. "We need to get to the suburban. It'll be able to plow anyone who gets in the way." I said. There were at least a dozen and a half infected between us and the car. One of them suddenly rushed at me. Before Tyler could react, my arms raised my bat, seemingly of their own accord, and landed a sickening smack across the middle of the person's head, knocking it clean off. I was horrified, but exhilarated at the same time. "Nice hit." Tyler commented, and commenced shooting whoever got in the way. Suddenly, I heard a growling to my right. I turned and saw a crouched zombie who was wearing a black hoodie with duct tape wrapped around his elbows. His bloodstained teeth were bared, and his hood was up, so it was impossible to see his eyes. His hands were gnarled into a claw-like shape, and he pounced, right on top of me. I screamed and went down, with him scratching at my hoodie. He didn't get very far, because Tyler aimed a shot directly at his head, and he slumped. I checked Sally, who was still in my inner pocket, and she was fine, thank God. I picked up my bat, and we got into the Suburban. I sighed and buckled in my seatbelt, letting Sally out of my pocket, holding her in my arms. Tyler backed up the SUV out of the driveway, and took off down the road. "Where will we go?" I asked. "Anywhere but here. I heard that up North, things are even worse." He replied. I looked down at Sally, who was contentedly wagging her tail and smiling with her big brown eyes. _This seems like a game to her._ I thought, but couldn't help smiling at her. I turned the radio on, but there was nothing but static on each channel, so we continued driving for hours in silence. We were headed South, for New Orleans. That's where everyone was going, supposedly the only "safe" place left. Eventually, we had to stop to let Sally pee on the side of the road.

That's when we met the other survivors.


	2. Sobs and Screams

"Hold it right there, y'all." One of them said. He was young, in his early twenties, and aiming a 12 gauge

shotgun right at me. My eyes widened. "Oh, Ellis. Calm down, would ya? She ain't gonna harm nobody." A

young African American woman walked out of the gas station near where we stopped. Sally had led me a good

25 paces from the Suburban, towards an abandoned BP station that was apparently out of gas. We'd made it

all the way to Savanna, Georgia, and now I'm seeing actual humans for the first time in what seemed like

forever. The one called Ellis lowered his gun, and Sally finished her business and looked up at me. "_I'm done _

_now. Can we go?"_ Her eyes seemed to say. The young woman walked up to me and held out a hand that wasn't

holding a bloody machete. "My name's Rochelle. You've met Ellis." She said. I shook her hand. "My name's Lizzi."

I glanced down at the puppy, sniffing absentmindedly at my feet. "And this is Sally." Sally looked up at the

strangers, her ears perked at the sound of her name. Ellis rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that…you

can never be too careful. Ya know, this reminds me of the time me and my buddy Keith went out, WAY out into

the woods, and met these people, and you'd think that they would be peaceful folk livin' out there in the

woods, but that wasn't the case because-" "We ain't got time for this, Ellis." An older African American man cut

him off. He was wearing a purple and gold coach's shirt for some high school. "Now who have we got here?" he

mused, bending down to pet Sally. He loved dogs, and they seemed to sense it from the first moment of

contact, singling him out as a friend immediately. Sally sniffed his hand, and then licked it, barking once. I

grinned at her. "You can call me Coach, by the way." he said. "Lizzi." I replied. He stood up and wiped his hand

off on his pants. "Purell?" asked Ellis, holding out a pocket-sized bottle of the hand sanitizer. Coach raised an

eyebrow at him, and Rochelle slapped her hand to her forehead. I laughed in spite of myself. Ellis' face turned

to one of sadness and he re-pocketed the Purell. "Okay…" he said, sadly. I instantly felt guilty and apologized.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh! That was rude…I'm sorry, Ellis." He grinned easily. "Well golly, calm down a

bit, missy. I know you didn't mean no harm. I'm used to it by now. These 2 and Nick are always pickin' on me."

My face turned to one of confusion. "Nick?" I asked, only seeing 3 people before me. "That'd be me." came a

voice from behind them. A suspicious looking man with an expensive looking white suit walked up, with an

AK-47 slung over his shoulder. He had dark hair, and bright, cold eyes. He looked like someone you might run

into in Las Vegas robbing a Casino or something. I nodded my understanding. "Are you travelling alone?" asked

Ellis, breaking the awkward silence that had settled since Nick arrived. "Um…I'm with my older brother. We had

to let Sally here pee, and then try and find some gas. But it looks like that won't be happening anytime soon." I

said, noticing the "Out of Gas" signs on the BP station. "Where's your brother now?" asked Coach. "He should

be still at the suburban." I said. "Why do you ask?" Rochelle pointed up at the darkening sky. "There's a storm

coming. It's extremely dangerous to be alone in a storm." She said. "Yeah, all the zombies come rushin' at ya

and Hunters and Witches are _everywhere_." Agreed Ellis. "Hunters? Witches?" I asked, not quite understanding.

Nick spoke up. "The zombies that wear hoods to cover their eyes, and have claws and pounce on you." I felt

the blood drain from my face. Those were the only zombies that truly terrified me. The flashback of one slashing

at me with all its strength was enough to make me feel nauseous. "A-and what about Witches?" I asked.

Before they could answer, Tyler called my name and jogged towards us. "I'll take it that this is your brother?"

said Coach. I nodded. "There's a ton of them headed this way. That storm is brewing fast." Tyler said. I glanced

at the others. "We can't just leave them here alone. They'll never make it with a horde _and_ a storm." Said

Rochelle to the others. My eyes were silently pleading that they'd take us with them. "Besides, Virgil said the

more gas the better. And, they could prove useful. I can already tell that they know how to use weapons." Said

Nick. "Y'all are forgetting the most important thing!" said Ellis. They all turned to look at him. "Don't ya think it

would be nice to have 2 new people join our little group? I like to meet new people." He said, grinning. His smile

was contagious. Rochelle and Coach were smiling after that, too. Nick wasn't. He seemed like an ice-cube in the

middle of a Sahara. "Well, we need to get gas for our friend Virgil, who's driving a boat that's helping to get us

out of this hellhole. Wanna come along for the ride?" said Coach. Tyler and I eagerly nodded. "But…one

problem." I said. They all looked questions at me. "There's no gas here. That sign there said the next gas

station is in 2 miles." I said, gesturing to a flashing construction sign. "She's right. This won't be a cakewalk."

Said Nick, looking at the sign, and then looking at the sky. "We'd better get moving." Said Rochelle.

We all nodded, and set off over a broken fence, where infected were waiting for us. I gripped my bat. The others raised their guns. It only took us a few minutes to get rid of them. "I'm Tyler, by the way." Said my brother.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Ellis. We then climbed over an abandoned mobile home, and out into the streets. We

fought countless more zombies, and Rochelle showed me a pipebomb she found. "Watch this." Said said. She

mashed a button on the side of it, and then she threw it into a crowd of zombies. They were mesmerized by the

red flashing light and the small beeping noise it made. Then, it exploded, killing all the zombies around it.

"Woah!" I said, grinning. She grinned, too. There are other things like that, too. "I like Molotovs." Said Ellis, as

he walked by us. "They remind me of the time me and my buddy Keith were playin' with fire a few years ago.

That didn't turn out well, let me tell you. The fire department has never looked at us the same again." Rochelle

rolled her eyes. "Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" He frowned again. "Okay…" I couldn't help but to smile. He was

irrepressible. Thunder boomed overhead, and the wind picked up. "STORM'S STARTING!" shouted Nick. "DON'T

NOBODY WANDER OFF." hollered Ellis. We all stood together under a streetlight, and a unified scream went up

inside the darkness surrounding us. I gulped, feeling my face pale, gripping my bat 'til my knuckles were white.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the smiling face of Ellis. "We'll make it through this. Don't

worry." He said. I felt a little better. Or at least I did until I saw the swarm of zombies headed towards us from

all directions. "Here they come!" shouted Coach. They all fired their weapons, and I whacked as many zombies

that came near me as possible. I took a few scratches, but I was okay.

Eventually, the storm died away, and the zombies dispersed. We kept going, and eventually came to the old sugar mill. I had come across an M-16 a few hours ago while walking from one of the "saferooms" as Rochelle, Ellis, Coach, and Nick had called them.

They were rooms in houses or barns or wherever that had thick steel doors that even Tanks couldn't break

down. I had no idea what a Tank was, exactly, but whatever it was, it was a powerful zombie. I reloaded my

gun now, and we proceeded to walk towards to mill. Then I heard the strangest sound. Just out of the corner

of my consciousness. I wasn't sure it was a sound at all, really. But whatever it was, it was putting my teeth on

edge. Then as we got closer to the source, I could finally identify it.

It was the sound of crying.


	3. Witches and Machetes

As we entered the Decatel Sugar Mill, I heard the strangest sound. It sounded like…sobbing. Rochelle and Ellis

both jumped. Coach gripped his weapon with renewed strength. Nick narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"What is it?" I asked. They all motioned for silence, and I shut my mouth instantly. Tyler was looking around

now, too. Sally sniffed the air, and then let out a low growl. Rochelle came over and whispered in my ear. "It's a

Witch." I looked a question at her. "Witch…? Ellis mentioned them before, but I still don't know what they are." I

whispered back. Before she could answer, Ellis tapped my shoulder and pointed. I followed his gaze and saw

what appeared to be a young woman on the steps of a house. She was wearing a dirty white cami, and gray

briefs. She was so skinny that you could see her ribs, and her dirty mass of blonde hair was falling in her face

as her racking sobs filled the air. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. She looked human from this distance. "No

one really knows why they cry…but we have to get around her." said Ellis. "Lights off." said Coach. I switched

my flashlight off, and followed the others as they began to walk. We all creeped past the Witch, with me as the

"caboose". When it was my turn to walk past her, the sobbing suddenly stopped. I glanced over at her, and her

tear-swollen eyes were looking directly into mine. I felt a cold stone of fear drop into my stomach as I looked at

her pale, starving features. She seemed to be analyzing me; sizing me up. I was too afraid to blink, and all my

muscles seemed to have frozen in my body. I couldn't break the gaze, and I couldn't run. She growled quietly

as she slowly stood up. She seemed to have trouble with the motion, which I wouldn't have doubted because

of the lack of muscle on her thin legs. My blood chilled even more when I noticed her hands. They were claws,

really. Long, red, and dagger-like claws. Each one was razor-sharp and could easily slice anything to bits. She

was still looking at me, and I noticed that her irises would have been blue if they hadn't been red from crying so

often. The fading sunlight seemed to hurt her eyes, and she raised her hands to keep her eyes in a shadow. I

was terrified. I almost bolted then and there when she raised her hands up. But she didn't make a move to

attack me. She just sniffed, and began to stumble down the porch steps, her hands blocking the light. I could

finally move again, and I side-stepped slowly out of her way as she passed me. She began to cry again as she

made her way down the street, and eventually out of sight. My knees turned to jell-o, and I wobbled, trying to

stay upright. I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat as Ellis, and Nick ran over from where they were

standing, guns ready, a few seconds before. Sally bounded over with them. I had never known true fear until

I'd looked into the eyes of that Witch. I just about broke down as Ellis wrapped his arms around me. "There,

there. It's alright now, ain't no need to worry. I gotcha." He crooned. I looked up at him, and he smiled. I

glanced over at Nick, who was wiping his gun off with a corner of a towel he found on the street. "Usually

Witches are passive creatures. They won't mess with you unless you startle them. Then you're screwed if you

do." He said. Ellis nodded and said, "What I personally don't understand is why it didn't attack her. It just kinda

stared at her. A little creepy, if ya ask me. If that Witch would've done anything to ya, I do believe that this little

rascal here would have torn her to bits before we could even fire a gun. We had to hold her back while that

zombie was having that stare down with you." I glanced down at Sally who was now happily wagging her tail.

Tyler was with Rochelle, and suddenly he shouted. "INCOMING!" We all turned to see a ball of green goo

hurdling towards us. My eyes widened. Nick grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. It landed 2 feet from

where we were just standing, and erupted into a bubbling, green patch of acid. "Oh my God…What is THAT?" I

screamed, pointing at the zombie who had just spit that acid. Quite frankly, it was disgusting. It appeared to be

a woman, with a potbelly hanging over her tight pants. She wasn't wearing a bra, and you could see through

her green tank-top. Her greasy dirty-blonde hair was pulled into braided pigtails. Her neck was sickeningly long.

But wasn't the worst part. The worst was that half of her face was missing. Her entire jaw was gone. All that

was left was a gaping hole, where the foul scented acid had corroded through, and leaked onto the ground.

She was slightly hunched over, as if catching her breath, and then she launched another ball of spit in our

direction. "WATCH OUT!" cried Coach. We all darted out of the way. I raised my M-16 and unloaded on her,

screaming a battle cry. Usually zombies just go 'flop' and die, but that was definitely not the case with her. She

exploded into a bubbling patch of acid as what was left of her mangled body collapsed to the ground. I lowered

my gun, and let out a breath. "Nice shot young 'un!" said Coach, clapping me on the back. "What _was_ that

thing?" Tyler asked. "We call that, a Spitter." answered Ellis. "I can't imagine why." Tyler commented under his

breath. "C'mon, let's get moving. We gotta ways to go if we're gunna get that gas." Said Rochelle. We followed

her to the entrance of this tower-like structure, still hearing the sounds of all the Witches nearby. We climbed

the stone stairs, which, honestly, did not look all that stable, and then we got to an old elevator. "This is the

only way down…" I said as I looked over the edge. "I'm willing to bet it would be safer just to jump off, shatter

our limbs, and squirm to the safehouse." Said Nick. "Why are you so negative?" I asked him, irritated. "In case

you haven't noticed, sweetheart, this is a zombie apocalypse. I'd rather get out of it alive, and If we're to do

that, we need to attract as little attention to ourselves as possible." He answered, glaring. "Well. I think

everyone here will agree with me when I say that if you want to jump off this ledge, BE MY GUEST." I said the

last 3 words through clenched teeth. Ellis stepped between us and said, "Hey, hey! Let's not be fightin'

amongst ourselves, now! We got work to do!" Nick dropped his gaze as Ellis chastened him. I turned to Ellis

and said, "I'm sorry, man. Won't happen again." Ellis smiled and clapped me on the shoulder. "No problem.

Now. Are we going to push this here button so we can get to the gas station or what?" Coach banged his fist

against the red elevator button. "I hit it!" he cried. Everyone quickly reloaded their weapons. I saw a machete

nearby and grabbed it. "This could be fun." I said, balancing the make-shift sword in my hands. We heard the

zombies cry out from under us as the rusty elevator heaved its way up the shaft. "I hope you know how to fight

a horde, you two! 'Cause if you don't, this is goodbye!" I heard the shout because I was closest to its source.

And right then I knew I was going to survive this horde, just so I could punch Nick in the mouth.

(I am so sorry for the wait, guys! That was completely unacceptable to make you wait this long. Please enjoy! I'll write more ASAP. :D)


End file.
